steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle at P3Y-229
Category:Ori Category:Goa'uld Category:Battle Battle at P3Y-229 was named after a nerby planet that used to be near it, that was collapsed into a black hole after the battle. This battle is better known as the Battle at the Supergate due the fact that the Ori Empire created the first Supergate in the Avalon Galaxy which allowed near-instantaneous transport for the space ships between the Ancient and Avalon Galaxy. Commanders * Ori Empire commander: * The ruler of the Empire Adria commanded 4 Ori Warships * Avalon Coalition commanders: * An Asgard named Kvasir, who commanded a group made out of 3 Asgard Motherships, 2 Daedalus-class Battlecruisers, 8 Traveler City-ships and 4 ships of diferent civilisations * A Goa'uld named Imhotep, who commanded a group of 20 Ha'tak Motherships of the Goa'uld Empire * A Goa'uld named Netan, who commanded 5 Ha'tak Motherships of the Lucian Alliance Background P3Y-229 was a habitable planet in the Avalon Galaxy with a Stargate that the Ori Empire collapsed into a black hole. The Stargate was used by the Ori Empire to send space ships resembling blocks, from the Ancient to the Avalon Galaxies almost instantaneously. One by one, these blocks flew in space near the planet and positioned themselves in a circle, aiming to form a Stargate in space, called Supergate due to it's size. It was large enough for Ori Warships to pass through and enter the Avalon Galaxy in the matter of seconds. This left the so called Avalon Coalition with very little time to respond. After the Supergate was formed, it activated, letting four Ori Warships pass through. As soon as they passed they were met by the ships of the Avalon Coalition, so the battle started. Avalon Coalition The Avalon Coalition was a short lived coalition of all space-able civilisations on the Avalon Galaxy and their allies from other Galaxies, that attempted to repel the Ori invasion. Most important members of this coalition are: Goa'uld Empire (Avalon Galaxy), Lucian Alliance (Avalon Galaxy), Tau'ri Confederation (Avalon Galaxy), Asgard (Ida galaxy) and Travelers Collective (Pegasus Galaxy). Goa'uld Empire The Goa'uld Empire had suffered heavy damage from the first Ori Invasion about half a century ago, but they were not too eager to join other civilisations in their fight with the Ori. The reason behind this was that they were in the state of war with almost all of them, excluding the Travelers Collective that they have never encountered before the battle. However the High Council of the System Lords was convinced by the Tau'ri to join forces, providing almost half of the spaceships for the battle. They sent five Ha'tak Motherships to meet the Ori Fleet, and sent three more waves of Ha'taks containing five Ha'taks each during the battle to attempt to throw the Ori off-guard. These Ha'taks were placed under comand of Imhotep, an Underlord of System Lord Apophis. Lucian Alliance The Lucian Alliance is a group of intergalactic smugglers lead by Netan. Most of the members of the Alliance are Humans(Goa'uld), some o which were even former Jaffa in the Goa'uld army. At first they did not wish to join as, like Goa'uld Empire, they were at war with almost all of the civilisations that were members of the Avalon Coalition. However Netan was convinced by Apophises Prime Teal'c to help them, commiting more than half of their entire fleet for the defence of the Galaxy. The Lucian Alliance sent five Ha'tak Motherships to attack the Ori and they arrived in the middle of the battle, commanded by Netan himself. Tau'ri Confederation The Tau'ri Confederation is a confederation of states of planet Earth. They initiated a meeting with the Goa'uld Empire where they convinced them to join forces against the Ori. The Tau'ri comitted their entire fleet to this operation, which consisted out of two Daedalus-class Battlecruisers. However they also called their allies, Asgard from the Ida Galaxy and Travelers from the Pegasus Galaxy. Their ships were under command of their ally Kvasir who was an Asgard, as the Asgard had much more advanced technology than all other civilisations in the Avalon and pegasus Galaxies. Asgard The Asgard are an advanced civilisation from the Ida Galaxy which brokered a deal in the name of several civilisations of the Avalon Galaxy in order to protect them from the Goa'uld Empire. They are the most technologicaly advanced civilisation in the Avalon, Pegasus and their own Ida Galaxies, which is why their commander Kvasir was given command over the Tau'ri, Traveler and spaceships of other non-Goa'uld civilisations. As they are ighting the Asuran Empire in theor own Ida Galaxy, they could not provide more than three spaceships for this battle. Travelers Collective The Travelers Collective is a collective of several city-ships in the Pegasus Galaxy. Their civilisation created these ships centuries ago in order to live on them and escape the Wraith cullings in their Galaxy. They were convicned to join the defense of the Avalon Galaxy by the Tau'ri, who pointed out that after Avalon is conquered the Ori Empire will turn to the nerby Galaxies. Travelers sent eight of these city-ships to battle the Ori after temporary moving half of their poppulation that was living on them on planets in the Avalon Galaxy. They were under command of the Asgard Kvasir. Battle The battle started when four Ori Warships exited the event horizon of a wormhole formed between the two Supergates. At first, the Warships were met by five Ha'taks of the Goa'uld Empire, two Daedalus-class Battleships, three Asgard Motherships and eight city-ships of the Travelers Collective. The Ori Warships got in a formation side by side before they transmitted a text message on all channels, in the language of each of the races. The text was a quote from the Book of Origin: "And those who are prideful and reuse to bow down shall be laid low and made into dust." Initial attack After recieving the message Kvasir ordered the attack of the group under his command, on which the Ori Warships responded by firing their central beam weapons. The Coalition projectiles just impacted the shields of the Warships not causing any damage, while out of the four rays of the central beam weapons one missed it's target, two destroyed a Ha'tak Mothership of the Goa'uld Empire, and another one destroyed the Traveler City-ship with a single shot. The remaining ships under Kvasir command scattered, still firing, attempting to make it more difficoult for the Ori to shoot them with their central weapon. When another Ha'tak of the Goa'uld was destroyed Imhotep called for the second group of Ha'taks to join the attack. First-wave reinforcements Five Ha'taks that waited in the nerby solar system entered a hyperspace window and within a few seconds exited on the right side of the Ori Warships, opening fire and attempting to flank them. After repeated fire from the pulse cannons of the Ori Warships two Ha'taks from the reinforcements were destroyed, and the central beam weapon managed to destroy an Asgard Mothership with a single shot and four more Traveler City-ships. This shocked everyone present including the Goa'uld, as the Asgard were suposed to be the most technologicaly advanced in the Coalition. Imhotep was so surprised that he had to order the second wave to join the fighting. Second-wave reinforcements Another five Ha'tak Motherships exited hyperspace, this time on the left side of the Warships and started attacking them. In the exchange of fire that followed the Ori suffered no losses while they managed to destroy yet another Asgard spaceship, three more Ha'taks and two City-ships. At this point the only remaining Asgard mothership with Kvasir on board moved above the Warships and attacked, while the two Battlecruisers suffered major damage: one had damaged sublight engines and couldn't move while the other lost all their fighters as a consequence of the damage to the fighter bay door that de-pressurized it. The only remaining City-ship attempted to follow Kvasir's Mothership but was destroyed by the central beam weapon, ending the participation of the Travelers Collective in the defense of the Avalon Galaxy. At that point another hyperspace window opened above the Ori Warships, and five Ha'tak Motherships of the Lucian Alliance exited, attacking them immediately. Their support was short-lived however, as four of them were destroyed by the central beam weapons. This single-shot destruction surprised no one but Netan, the commander and leader of the Alliance. These Ha'taks were very old space ships that the Alliance managed to steal from the Goa'uld Empire many years ago, and one of the main reasons they were not so well guarded in the first place was because they were technologicaly outdated. Soon after them four more Ha'taks of the Goa'uld Empire were destroyed, making Imhotep call for the final wave of support, while at the same time launching the Death Gliders from his remaining two space ships. Most of these fighter ships were destroyed very fast by Ori pulse cannons right after they exited the Glider Bay. Third-wave reinforcements At this point two heavily damaged Daedalus-class Battlecruisers also launched their Fighter ships, while the remaining Ha'tak of the Lucian Alliance was heavily damaged. When the third and final wave of Ha'taks of the Goa'uld Empire arrived through the hyperspace window Netan's Ha'tak managed to slip away and escape from the battlefield, endling the participation of the Lucian Alliance in the defense of the Galaxy. When the four space ships of the joint space force of diferent civilisations were also destroyed with ease, Imhotep ordered the release of Death Gliders from the newly arrived space ships. Kvasir was killed when his Mothership was destroyed by the central beam weapon, followed by destruction of all but two Ha'taks and one Battlecruiser of the Tau'ri. Imhotep's Ha'tak Mothership was disabled by Ori pulse cannons: it couldn't move, it couldn't fire and it's shields were barely holding. He refused to evacuate and demanded the final release of the few remaining Death Gliders. The Warships destroyed the Battlecruiser of the Tau'ri and another Ha'tak Mothership, leaving Imhotep's Ha'tak the only one remaining. He was however unable to fight or escape. End of the battle As Imhotep's Mothership floated in space facing four fully functioning Ori Warships he was called to enter the escape pod, but after the last Death Gliders were destroyed by the Warships, they suddenly stopped firing. Adria ordered one of them to jump into hyperspace, while the three remaining slowly started moving towards planet P3Y-229, leaving Imhotep's Ha'tak heavily damaged to float in space. He however noticed that one of them was opening a hyperspace window near it, and managed to squeze one last push from the sublight engines in order to collide with this Warship. The Ha'tak rammed into it but didn't even slow down the Warship: it impacted the shields and exploded, killing Imhotep and everyone onboard in the process. After that the Warship just jumped into Hyperspace. Aftermath After this battle was over planet P3Y-229 was collapsed into a black hole. The process was speeded up by Ori Warships that repeatedly fired into the shield that was rised around first one part of the planet and at the end around entire planet. This shield collapsed the planet into a black hole and the Ori Warships could now power the Supergate enough to return to their home Galaxy. The three Ori Warships then opened three sepeate Hyperspace windows and jumped into them, traveling to diferent locations in the Galaxy. See also: * Ori Empire * Adria * Goa'uld Empire * High Council of the System Lords * Imhotep * Apophis * Lucian Alliance * Netan * Asgard * Tau'ri Confederation * Travelers Collective * Stargate network